I Want You
by michalie
Summary: The Feudal Era is once again in peace; Naraku is gone for good and everything is back to normal. After many years, Sesshoumaru has finally come to retrieve Rin. But what if she no longer wants to come with him? What will the great dog demon do?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Her eyes bore into me, calculating, questioning. . .beautiful.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Why do you stare?" I ask, perturbed by her silence. This was not how she used to be. A few years back, our travels were filled with her laughter and smiles. She was chatty and childish. Now she is all poise. When I left her with the humans, she was reluctant to go, and now that I take her back it's as if I am a stranger to her.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you taking me?" I cringed at her casual tone.

"WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS, RIN?" Jaken instantly scolds. His voice always manages to pester me. "HE IS LORD SESSHOUMARU! HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS HIM SO INFORMALLY."

I hear her scoff from where she was walking behind me. "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru," Rin said in a mocking tone. "Sesshoumaru stopped being my lord the moment he abandoned me."

The force of her words caused me to stop in my tracks. I heard the dull _thump_ when Rin collided with my back, but at that moment I was seeing red. I spun around sharply, making sure that she saw the fury behind my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. Good.

"Abandoned?" I said. "Child, where do you think you got the clothes on your back?"

Her lips pursed. "I never asked it of you, my _lord._ Nor did I ask to be separated from Lady Kaede and the village."

I felt like slapping her until the old Rin would resurface. "Then why did you come willingly?" I said, nonchalantly. She did not so much as utter a word of protest when I came for her a few hours ago. I walked into her hut when everyone else was asleep. No one sensed me. I shook her awake and she was startled for a moment. "Come," I had said, and she nodded. That was that. Why is she being rebellious now?

"Because you would have taken me with you even if I did struggle," she said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because you always get what you want," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You think that I want you?" her eyes widened and her blush was immediate.

"If you don't, then I'm going back to the village," she said hotly.

"Do as you wish," I said, turning around to leave her. Jaken started to complain but I shushed him with a stare. We walked on, deeper into the woods and was aggravated when I did not hear the footsteps of that insolent, ungrateful, human child following after us.

I sighed mentally. I knew I would turn back to retrieve her eventually; her hold is too strong for me to break and I no longer wish to fight it. But for now, I will not let my pride suffer the mockery of her self-assured smile. No doubt she is thinking that I will come back for her and I will not let her feel smug about it.

She was right about one thing. I always get what I want.


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

_**Rin**_

I was fuming. He did not spare me a backward glance. He did not wait for me to follow. He did not demand that I come with him nor did he seem to care that I didn't. He simply let me watch him disappear into the darkness of the forest, until I could no longer spot even the faint glow of his silver hair under the moon's illumination. _"Do as you wish,"_ he said, like whatever I decided could have no effect on him at all.

Sesshoumaru. In frustration, I stomped my foot on the ground and stormed away, back to the direction of the village. The moon was still high in the sky, and if I hurried and hopefully didn't get lost, I could probably make it back in my hut before the sun has risen.

"I feel so foolish," I muttered to myself.

I did not understand, why even as a child, I did not fear the great demon lord. When his cold eyes looked at me, I never flinched. Even as he slayed hundreds before my eyes, I did not worry for my own safety. He is cold, and could instantly turn his back against those who are loyal to him.

He is, without a doubt, the most lethal and aloof person I have ever met.

And yet he enchants me endlessly.

Even after several years, I'm still drawn by his golden eyes, I'm still in mystery of his true personality, I'm still in yearning for his presence. But that's where it stops. It is only a fantasy because I know for sure that Sesshoumaru is not one to let people into his life. And I have long since moved on from my hopeless, childish love.

_He still thinks of me as a child_, I thought. Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the same Rin anymore. I am a woman.

The sun was already peeking in the horizon when I finally caught sight of my village. There were still no people bustling around to start daily routines. I smiled to myself, content at the speed I had travelled.

Still, so as not to raise suspicion, I worked my way silently though houses and farmlands to my hut. It was right in the middle of the village. I lived with Lady Kaede and have been her apprentice since I first came under her ward. Since then, I've been quite adept at healing herbs and techniques. Archery was also part of the training, but I excelled more in bringing life back to people rather than taking it.

It was then that I spotted movement at the corner of my eye and turned to see Akito walking in the fields with a dead doe slung over his shoulders with its front legs and back legs tied up. He came from the direction of the forest and his bow and quiver were draped across his body. I smiled and ran to greet him.

"Akito!"

He looked up and smiled as well.

"Rin," he said, waving at me. When he had crossed the fields to meet me, he dropped the doe on the ground with a grunt and rolled his shoulders. Akito was an average sized boy. He towered over me by a good six inches and had strong muscular arms that he used to his advantage when hunting. He was our village butcher's son and ever since I came here, has been a close friend of mine. "You're up early," he noted.

"Yes, I went into the woods to fetch some herbs for Lady Kaede." I smiled cheerily at him. It always lightened my mood when I was around Akito.

"Oh? So where are they?" he said with a smirk.

"When I came to the spot she told me, the plants weren't full grown and ready for harvesting yet," I lied easily.

"Sure, Rin," he said, laughing. I knew that he didn't believe me, but it was best to keep the truth hidden. I've grown fond of my new life and the less people know that Sesshoumaru visited me, the better.

"Need help with the doe?"

He picked the dead animal and slung it over his shoulders once more. "Rin, I wouldn't let you work a day in your life if I could help it." We walked through the village towards Akito's house.

"I'm not some weak damsel in distress anymore. Lady Kaede actually says that one day I'd make a fine archer."

His smile clearly states that he was amused by the thought. I furrowed my brows.

"It's true! You needn't treat me like a child." _Just like some other person I know._

"As much as possible I don't want you to be burdened by these things. It doesn't suit you."

I sighed. "Why do you always spoil me?"

He stopped abruptly and looked down to me. "As if you don't already know," he said, chuckling.

I blushed. The truth was that ever since we were children, Akito had always been honest about the way he felt about me. _When we become older, I want you to live with me_. Those were his words. I was nine and he was eleven, and even though he's actually old enough to marry now, he still hadn't picked any girl from the village because he was waiting for me to answer him.

After he had laid the doe on a table to be skinned, he led me inside his house and offered me tea. I refused kindly and told him I had to get home soon before Lady Kaede worries.

"You'll be fine walking alone?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, FATHER. There's no need for you to worry," I said with an easy smile, making my way out the door. He followed me all the way to the dirt road. "Really, Akito. I'll be fine. It's not at all far away from here. The worst that could happen is that I'd trip."

"It's okay. I don't have anything to do anyways."

I sighed. "Surely you have something better to do than follow me around," I joked.

He smiled easily at me. The rising sun reflected beautifully off his dark brown hair and light hazel-like eyes. "I probably do. But I'd rather be doing this."

My heart fluttered.

_**Sesshoumaru **_

My palms started to bleed when my nails dug into them, but as I watched that worthless human boy chat mildly with Rin, I couldn't unclench my fists. I was perched atop a tree, balancing on a branch easily. I saw their whole exchange and the way the boy's aura emitted such strong desires for my Rin.

I realized as I watched them that there was nothing wrong with claiming her as mine. I own her life, after all, since it was I who gave it back to her. And I refuse for her to spend it with someone so beneath her status.

When they started walking in the direction of the village, I leaped down from the tree.

"Stay," I told Jaken before leaving to follow them. He started to protest but could not catch up with me.

I will show her that he was nothing more than vermin and that she did not deserve such pitiful company.

A/N: please tell me what you think. i'm kind of in doubts whether i should go on with this or not. :))


	3. Alarm

**Chapter 2: Alarm**

_**Sesshoumaru**_

The look on her face was worth every ounce of dignity I had staked for showing myself. Contrary to what I thought, she did not have that childish I-knew-you'd-come-back-for-me look on that I expected. Her eyes widened in alarm the moment the toes of my boots hit the dirt road in front of them. I heard her sharp intake of breath and noticed, with considerable self-satisfaction, as she glanced worriedly to the boy standing next to her, as if she thought I would harm him. I considered it. I really did want to slay him right then and there with my poison whip, but I saw Rin edge closer to him, ready to block him from my range.

"Who is he?" I asked Rin.

The boy's brows furrowed and he clenched his hands into fists.

"It is Akito, Lord Sesshoumaru." Ahh. The boy knows who I am. Good. I let my eyes fall directly on his pitiful form, and what I saw there is nothing worth mentioning. The boy stiffened.

"What do you want?" Rin said with hostility.

"Leave us," I said, ignoring her with my eyes still on Akito. He looked at Rin and I saw concern there. I could almost hear the imbecile's mind whirring. To leave or not to leave. Certainly he knew what awaited him if he did not obey. Reluctantly, he gave a stiff nod in my direction and started walking back the way they came from.

Rin watched him leave with beady eyes and her mouth agape. When he turned a corner and was out of sight, she whipped her head back to me with a fierce glare. We stared at each other for a long time. The wind whipped at stray strands of her hair, making them cling to her creamy complexion. I watched it press against her cheek and wondered what it would be like to cup them in my own hands. Her kimono fluttered with the breeze and I was rewarded with a short glimpse of her equally rich legs. She was grown, she was gorgeous, and she was mine.

She scowled, balling her fists and started storming her way to cover our distance. My face remained expressionless even as she screamed the words "I hate you" over and over again. Her eyes were filled with a different sort of spark fuelled by her anger and glistened from unshed tears. At that moment I couldn't hear her words; I was enchanted with her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, ramming her small hands to my armour. She was so small, she barely made it to my collar bone. Her body rocked with tremors, yet the tears did not spill from her eyes. They still contained the fervour I fawned over just a few moments ago. She leaned her forehead on my armour, in between both of her hands and stayed there for a long time, unmoving.

I traced her jawline with my fingers and she went rigid under my touch. Slowly, I tipped her chin up to me so that I may see her eyes. They were the colour of hazel. Her cheeks have turned rosy and her lips were more or less the same shade. Here and there, I saw traces of the child who used to run ahead of me and look back to give a warm smile that had made me want to smile in return. She kept her hair untied and free; the wind brought some strands to my hands and I noted that they were smooth and lustrous. This girl, this HUMAN girl. . .what is she doing to me?

I could not fathom having anyone else marvel at her. My possessiveness was so strong that it was surprising even myself.

"You will not associate yourself with that boy any longer," I said, the words slipping out of my mouth.

Her eyes steeled.

"You do not hold the power to order me around," she declared, pushing herself away from me.

"Rin," I warned. A coy smile appeared on her angelic features.

"Why Sesshoumaru," she mocked, "whatever happened to '_do as you wish_'?"

A growl escaped me and she jumped a little in shock.

"He is worthless."

She grimaced, a sad little smile. With a curt bow she walked passed me and continued on without a backgward glance.

Infuriated by her stubbornness, I left the scene in a ball of white light and transported back to where Jaken had been waiting. _Naïve, little, girl._

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have returned!" Jaken said.

"We are coming back tomorrow."

_**Rin **_

When I entered the door to our comfy, little hut, Lady Kaede was already brewing herbs into a pot. I bowed to her and knelt beside her to help prepare the medicines. I picked up a few special leaves used for healing scabs and tearing them into small pieces that I then placed on a wooden bowl.

"Where did you go, Rin?" She asked, not tearing her eyes away from the boiling pot.

"To go check up on a few plants I planted in the forest, Lady Kaede. It turns out they haven't been growing as fast as I had hoped and aren't ready for picking yet."

"Perhaps you did not plant them in the right place," she mused.

"Perhaps," I agreed. My mind was still hazy from the events that had just transpired. Sesshoumaru came back. He came back, even though, I'm sure, it was against his pride. This should've made me happy. . .except that he still thinks he can order me around like a child. And to top it off, he disrespected Akito as well.

"Have I not taught you well enough?" Lady Kaede chided, bringing me back to reality, "and here I thought you were learning so quickly. You must always consider the outside forces in order for the plant to be able to grow proseperously. . . . . ."

Her voice became a hum in the background, for at that moment, I didn't really care much for herbs.

. . .

A few days in village life took my mind off Sesshoumaru. He did not return, so I guessed that he went back to his Northern lands and has chosen to forget about me. _That's perfectly fine_, I reassured myself as I approached Akito who was on his way to the forest.

"Hunting again?" I asked as I noticed the bow and arrow slung on his shoulder.

His face transforms into sunshine as his beaming smile extends from ear to ear. "Rin! Yes, I'm just gonna try my luck with a deer or two. With winter approaching and all, father and I thought that we should stock up on the meat."

"Would you care for company?" I asked, returning his smile. His face flushed and he scratched the back of his neck, looking away from me.

"Sure," he said. "But only if you promise me you won't gag when I make the kill." He chuckled.

"That's not gonna be a problem," I said, remembering all those times that I watched Lord Sesshoumaru kill demons in front of me. Deer were nothing compared to them. Hold on a second. . .had I just called him Lord?

"You were really always one of the boys," he chuckled at the memory.

"Even better than some of the boys," I said. "Remember how I used to beat you all in climbing trees?"

"Only because we weren't able to distract you when you climbed up the tree. No one dared to look up your kimono." He laughed at my blush. "Speaking of which. That's a nice piece you're wearing today."

I gave him a thankful smile. I figured that though Sesshoumaru has returned to his Northern lands, probably, no one has informed the person sending me these kimonos that he no longer needs to give them. The kimonos came weekly, in subtle colours of light green, lilac, and rose to match the season. I looked down at the ensemble I wore today, one of my favourites. It was a light blue kimono with a thin, white, sinewy tree winding around it. The tree branched out to all corners of the kimono and it was leafless, making it look like a snow-covered tree in the middle of winter. A strikingly white obi held it in place and for once, I wore my hair up since Lady Kaede insisted it looked better that way.

A lock of my brown hair fell over my cheeks as the wind swept by and Akito tucked it neatly behind my ear, his fingers lightly gliding across my skin as he did so. He smiled lovingly at me and I felt my face flush.

"You look like a priestess as pure as the snow," he said.

That was when the gongs sounded from the village and we both knew something was about to happen. The gongs only sounded when a demon came to attack or a very important came to visit. Since the latter hardly ever happened, I zoned in on the first conclusion and was instantly worried. Our heads whipped to the direction of the sound. We locked eyes once and didn't need to read each other's minds to know that we both had to run back to our families as soon as possible. And run we did.

A/N: sorry, i update so late. it's only cause it's almost exams and there's a shitload of schoolwork to do. it's short, i know, but please drop a review my way and that would surely inspire me. :) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'M DYING TO KNOW.


End file.
